Phantom Night
by Cronomage389
Summary: What happens when Daisuke confesses his love for Satoshi? During a robbery dressed as Dark no less! Yaoi, MxM, Lemon, OneshotDaisuke x Satoshi


**Phantom Night**

It was an average night of pillaging, Dark was in possession of my body. We had sent out yesterday a warning letter to the police; that the phantom thief would steal Le Secret de Roi, the secret of royalty. Dark flew high in the sky being caught by lights on the ground he disappeared in a flash. Reappearing inside the town art museum, its marble floors and countless columns leading Dark through halls and corridors until Dark arrived at a certain glass case. An easy crack for Dark,

"Hey Daisuke, want me to let you take over this one?" Daisuke stirred from within Dark's mind.

"Sure Dark, no harm no foul." He chuckled. They switched, Dark's long purple locks shortening to spiky strawberry red; His face turned more into a cute teenager than that of a refined lady's man, and his eyes becoming more round and less acute. Daisuke fully took over, the usual phantom thief outfit feeling looser than normal. Dark's black spandex sticking slightly to Daisuke's body. After so many adventures, stealing artifacts and works of art, Daisuke had become physically fit, his abdomen showing hints of a six pack, his legs and arms becoming less scrawny; all around he was changing.

"You can almost fill out that spandex, if only you'd wear stuff like that outside then maybe you'd catch a few guys." Dark giggled.

"Dark! I don't need you teasing me alright…"

It had become evident that by the age of 14, Daisuke did not find women attractive. He knew Risa could only think of him as a friend and Riku would always tease Daisuke for being too nice. There was only room for one person in his heart, and he had decided a long time ago who it was; Satoshi. In consequence they were enemies, Satoshi tracking down Dark and Daisuke playing phantom thief. He could never admit his feelings; there was always awkward silence when they were together. If it be cleaning the art room or monitoring the halls.

And it was even worse when most of the girls at his school would pair Daisuke with Satoshi, calling them a cute couple. But now it was time for Daisuke to clear his head, he focused on the task at hand; hacking into the security system he unlocked the glass case sealing Le Secret de Roi.

"Yes I did it!" Daisuke smiled.

"Good job, now let's grab the thing and get home." Dark said in his head. Daisuke quickly looked down a hallway; he heard the faint sound of footsteps.

"Crap someone is heading this way, quick take it and run Daisuke!" Dark yelled.

A lone figure came closer to the case, Daisuke was motionless his feet couldn't move, clutching the Le Secret de Roi in his hands, he was shaken to the core. The Le Secret de Roi was a golden band that acted like a bracelet with a chain attached to the end. The only thing Dark and Daisuke didn't know was that there was a companion piece to this bracelet called the Le Secret de Chevalier, a duplicate of the Le Secret de Roi but made of silver instead of gold.

"Hello phantom thief." The figure said, slowly coming into Daisuke's view he knew it was Satoshi, his short blue hair and complimenting blue eyes, and skinny physique, fit from chasing the phantom thief; tightly wrapped in his school uniform, a white button down shirt with streaks of red and light red khaki pants.

"Give up and maybe I won't turn you in" Satoshi added. Daisuke walked over to Satoshi and rested his head against Satoshi's shoulder.

"Wha!?" Satoshi was shocked, after all these endeavors that the phantom thief Dark would willingly surrender, something was amiss. Satoshi took this opportunity to put a handcuff on Daisuke and he took the Le Secret de Roi from him. He dragged Daisuke further into the museum; Daisuke's head was downcast as they passed by a window. The moon came shining in and Satoshi finally saw that instead of purple long hair, there was crimson red and a hint of strawberries in the air. He knew this scent; it definitely wasn't Dark the phantom thief.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi uttered. Daisuke looked up and gave him an innocent smile.

"Well you caught me Satoshi; I guess you can have your way with me." Daisuke blushed thinking of what he just said. Daisuke still handcuffed, put the Le Secret de Roi on Satoshi, the bracelet tightened and shimmered in the moonlight.

"Trying to seal Krad away?" Satoshi smiled.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke said. Satoshi went into detail with Daisuke about how the Le Secret de Roi has the ability to seal other selves, the creator of the piece suffered from multiple personalities so he would wear the bracelet to protect himself. Ironically, the companion piece seals away personalities too. While preventing some personalities, the creator caused more problems for himself so he ended up making two bracelets with the same power. Satoshi pointed to Daisuke's handcuffs,

"Those handcuffs are the companion piece, the Le Secret de Chevalier." Satoshi said. Daisuke though about its power for a moment, he had the ability to have strong feelings without becoming Dark, without intervention. It was the perfect opportunity to confess to Satoshi.

"Umm…Satoshi, you know h-how…all the girls at school like to tease us because they say we make a cute couple?" Satoshi nodded, still gripping Daisuke's arm from dragging him around the museum.

"We-well…I don't mind that idea." Daisuke stuttered, his cheeks a bright red complexion. Satoshi pulled Daisuke close, their faces only centimeters away from each other.

"I don't mind that idea either." He smirked, kissing Daisuke on the lips. Satoshi slowly took a hand and passed it under Daisuke's spandex, gently taking off some to expose his chest and naval. Daisuke moaned from the change in temperature, slipping his tongue into Daisuke, Satoshi started to strip himself of his school uniform. Slipping out of his shirt and pants, stepping out of his shoes Satoshi continued to undress Daisuke. Moving the spandex further down his body Satoshi explored Daisuke with his tongue.

Releasing their kiss for breath, he suckled on Daisuke's ear, slipping down to his neck and circling around his collar bone. Daisuke could feel the sensation of Satoshi's wet tongue and the night's warm air mixing, causing him arousal and ecstasy. Satoshi moved down to Daisuke's naval moistening his abdomen and further straining his throbbing erection. He gave up, relishing the moment Satoshi eyed Daisuke's member, and he clutched it in his hands. Feeling the soft sweet skin of Daisuke, Satoshi moved his hands up and down Daisuke's erection causing muffled moans to exert from Daisuke.

Satoshi was about to take Daisuke into his mouth when Daisuke said, "No, Satoshi let me do it too." Satoshi couldn't resist Daisuke's helpless, flushed face, as he panted those words. He moved on his side, Daisuke moved on his side too. He looked in lust at Satoshi's throbbing member. Daisuke could not hold it in; he licked along Satoshi's long shaft. Satoshi panted a moan, as revenge he took Daisuke, whole into his mouth.

Both became lost in causing each other pleasure, delivering lust to the one they love. Satoshi wrapped his tongue around Daisuke, bobbing his head up and down. Finally Daisuke gave into his desires; he gave one last moan of ecstasy as Satoshi drank up all of Daisuke's ejaculation. Wiping his mouth Satoshi began to lick the remains on his fingers and on Daisuke's member. Satoshi could feel the need to release rising, Daisuke continued to lick him, switching back and forth from his tongue to his hands.

The sensation of Daisuke's soft hands rubbing against his member was too much. He huffed out of relief as he excreted over Daisuke's hands. Satoshi moved over to Daisuke, both licking his hands where Satoshi's cum rested, and then returned to their duel of tongues. The night was fading in their memory, a night of pure pleasure only to be remembered in the darkest parts of their minds. Morning came and with it reality, both bracelets gone from their hands. They rested together on a pile of their clothes, huddled in each other's arms.

"Get up Daisuke!" Dark whined finally. He had been unable to communicate with Daisuke ever since those 'handcuffs' were placed on him. Daisuke just turned over, his eyes still closed and his mind still dreaming.

"Just five more minutes mom…"

THE END


End file.
